As shown in FIG. 5, an electronic stabilizer of the prior art comprises a frequency modulation circuit which is serially connected with an electro induction L2 and a constant current lighting. The lamp is regarded as one of the component parts of the circuit. In the event that the lamp is changed in one way or another, the circuit is bound to react poorly. In light of the circuit voltage being limited by the power source voltage, the circuit is limited in design in that it allows only a limited number of lamps to be connected thereto.